Jawws
by Skullcrusher419
Summary: A mysterious legendary monster is on the loose, drowning humans and killing them! Will life on Earth ever get better? Featuring the trolls in human form! Note: I do not own Homestuck or the characters! Those belong to Andrew Hussie!


Chapter One:

It was yet another wonderful day on Earth; the sun was shining to its full potential. Taking advantage of this, Sollux and Feferi decided to go on a boat ride to the sea. Feferi held Sollux's hand and smiled; and with the other hand, she brushed her massive hair slightly back. The lovers both smiled and got in closer, waiting for the perfect moment for a wonderful and peaceful kiss. They closed their eyes and leaned in.

Then suddenly, a loud crash of water interrupted the peaceful moment. The two lovers turned quickly to the side of the boat, hoping that it was only a bird that had taken a huge crap in the water. However, it was not! It was none other than the mutated octopusharkstingray-seacucumber! Otherwise known as Eridan Ampora!

"What are you doing here, fith breath?!" Sollux scowled. Feferi shrieked, "Eridan!"

Sollux Captor brought up his fists, realizing he did not have his strife weapon on him. He had to protect Feferi, his one and only true lover. _Sorry Aradia,_ he thought. _I can only love one woman at a time._ He pushed Feferi behind him and slowly edged closer to Eridan Ampora. "What do you want, athhole?"

Eridan Ampora's gaze drifted towards Feferi and he reached out one hand towards in her direction. He opened his mouth and water spewed from his jaws as he moaned in agony, pain, and loneliness. "_….Lovve….Me….._" the two words made Feferi shriek once again, but this time louder. The water that came from his mouth bended and twisted until it was in the direction of Sollux. It shot straight at Sollux and hit him in the face, knocking him out only temporarily; leaving Feferi alone and no one to protect her.

Feferi backed away from Eridan, but it did no use. He landed on the boat, throwing off the balance of the floating death trap. "_Fef…._" He moaned with a hoarse voice. "_Wwhy wwon't you lovve me….?_" He reached out to her with his octopus-like hands and grabbed her, then dragged her off the boat and into the water, where she drowned and was never found again.

Terezi Pyrope, the best detective on earth stepped out of a red Honda civic and pushed up her red shades to ensure that they would not fall off her face like last time. She grinned as her friend/assistant, Tavros Nitram approached her. Today, Tavros Nitram wore shades that looked much like Dave Strider's and once again, his hair was styled in the same old Mohawk like he had so many times before.

"Hey Tavros," Terezi grinned. "Looking good today!" she cackled.

"Uhhhh, thanks Terezi. I bought these cool shades at Michaels." Tavros nervously answered. "My legs hurt today…..again." he added.

Terezi laughed, "Sure, Tavros. Whatever you say. Now let us get to business, shall we? Yesterday at 4:13 P.M., Feferi drowned in the sea next to their—Sollux and Feferi's—boat. No one exactly knows how it happened. Sollux was apparently knocked out for only a few seconds and saw Feferi only moments before she was taken underwater. Her body has not yet been found."

"Did they retrieve any evidence from uh…..Sollux? It's um, been a while since we've seen him." Tavros quietly asked as they walked along the shore.

"Sollux is not exactly able to respond to our questions… He keeps rambling on and on about some sort of monster, water, and barf." She responded and stopped for a moment. "Now that I think of it, there is some rumor going on about something in the water at night. And the number of missing children has grown and grown since the last time we met, April 13th. So it's been two weeks."

Tavros thought for a second or two before speaking. "Uh, wow. That's a lot of children missing. So where do we look for clues then, Terezi?"

"Well, we do have two witnesses." Terezi cackled, obviously not taking this seriously. "Follow me!"

Soon, they arrived at a small apartment. The detective knocked on the door four times, then they waited. Karkat opened the door and spotted Tavros and Terezi, he growled. "What the fuck do you want?!"

"Oh, Karkles," Terezi teased, "All we want to do is ask you about what you witnessed!" she patted Tavros on the head. "And look! I even brought Tavros!"  
Karkat gritted his teeth, "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. Now leave my house and go pester other people!" he was about to slam the door, but stopped when Terezi quickly asked, "Please let us come in…for me, Karkles?"

Karkat sighed, partly in annoyance, but nodded and let the two investigators in. Ignoring Tavros' whines and complaints of his legs aching, Karkat led his two friends to the kitchen, where they saw Equius drinking a gallon of milk straight from the container. Karkat stomped his feet, furious and cranky, like always.

"Equius Zahak," Karkat yelled. "What in the actual fuck do you think you're doing?! Look, if you're going to drink milk, do it in such as fucking way that I will be able to drink out of the container again! The only reason why you live in this apartment with me is because I felt bad for you when Nepeta decided to live on her own! And for the love of gog, this is like the eleventh fucking time I've told you this!" It was then when Equius was fully aware of their presence and accidently dropped the gallon of milk.

"I-I'm sorry," Equius apologized.

Karkat put his hands on his head in frustration. "Well 'sorry' is too late, fuckass! Go clean it up!"

Equius started breathing faster and shallower, "Is…is that an order?"

Terezi covered Tavros' ears like she had done when they were younger, hoping that Tavros would not hear such bad examples of behavior. But perhaps it was Karkat who needed that, for he wore a disturbed look on his face, half horror and just plain…disgusted. "Just clean up the fucking mess," Karkat slowly, yet angrily growled and told his friends to sit.

"So," Terezi started, "where were you when Feferi drowned?"


End file.
